


Solid

by zobothehobo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zobothehobo/pseuds/zobothehobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions have been stirring between Misha and Jensen for a while now.  Everyone can feel it.  When Misha kisses Jensen spontaneously in the moment on set, they have to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cockles fic. I apologize

It happened suddenly.  Misha didn’t know what was going on when it happened.  He didn’t have time to stop himself.  Jensen and Jared were messing around with him, trying to get him to break.  Jared was making ridiculous faces and leaning over to touch him in ways that would be deemed “inappropriate” anywhere else.  Jensen was doing his usual kiss-nod-eyebrow-flirting thing.  Jensen’s done this so many times before.  Misha should have been able to deal with it.  But before he knew it, his lips were covering Jensen’s, engulfing them in a kiss.  To his surprise, Jensen’s lips parted making way for Misha’s.  Jensen kissed back.  Their kiss was long.  Misha’s hands reached up and grabbed Jensen’s face, his finger tracing his friend’s jawline.  Jensen’s hands had just gotten to Misha’s face to return the tingling favor with the kiss ended.  Misha staggered back a few steps, horrified at what had just happened.  He looked at the camera.  He felt all of the breath leave his body and without thinking, just like with the kiss itself, he ran.  

Jensen called after Misha, but he knew Misha wouldn’t turn around.  He went outside and around the corner where he could have some privacy.  He took out his phone and pressed the buttons to call his wife.  His breaths were short, the intervals between them quick.  

“Hey sweetheart!  What’s up?”  Danneel’s voice was sweet and warm.  He didn’t know how to do this to her.  

“I, uh.. um… I…”  Jensen gulped.  Did he really have to say it?  Couldn’t she just know?  And then tell him it’s ok?

“Jensen, sweetie… what’s wrong?  Whatever it is, I love you, ok?”  Danneel’s presence on the other end of the phone was firm, strong.  But somehow at the same time, it was warm and comforting too.  Damn she was going to be a great mom.  

Jensen took a deep breath in.  “Misha kissed me.  Just now.  We were filming and messing around, trying to make him break.  I gave him the nod and he kissed me.”

“Oh.”  Jensen could practically hear his wife nodding taking it all in.  “And?”

“I kissed him back.”  The words fell heavy.  Heavier than Jensen intended them to.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.  I don’t know what even happened, I promise it wasn’t anything I planned.”

“Jensen, hush.  HUSH.”  Danneel cut him off before he could do more pandering.  He was flailing here.  “Look, I’ve always said that if it came to this… I don’t want to be what stands in the way. If it's what you need to do... do it.  Love doesn't _have_ to be any one way.  We can try to make this work.  And if it doesn't, it's ok.  You guys can go back to being friends and we'll be monogamously married."  Danneel was sure when the words fell.  There was fear there, but it was more excitement.  She was always more adventurous than Jensen, more calm too.

"Danneel... no" Jensen’s voice tightened, his eyes closed, and his breath changed from emphasizing the exhale, to emphasizing the inhale.

Danneel knew this response.  And she didn’t have time.  She had stuff of her own to do today, and the baby was about to wake up.  "Why?  Because you're scared?  Because you've never done something like this before?  Those are dumb reasons to stand in the way of love.  If you think you could love him, there's no reason not to try.  I don't want to be the thing that stands in the way of that.”  She heard his offense, his furrowed brow, his bulky stance, the look in his eyes.  She took a deep breath in.   “I will not let both of you come to resent me that way."

“Dannee-”

“No.”  Danneel cut him off.  She wasn’t going to give him the chance to give some reason that this wasn’t going to work. It was all going to amount to bullshit.  Bullshit she was just tired of.  She had felt her husband falling in love with his friend for years.  She knew when she married him there was something there.  They had talked about it.  She loved him, and she wasn’t going to let him walk away from more love because he was scared.  “Just go.  Find him.  Kiss him, hold him, love him, God _fuck_ him if you have to.  Just go.  Go, Jensen.”  That came out harsher than she had intended.  She stopped and took a breath.  “Do you think you could love him?  Like do you think that you could at some point in the future, may it be ten minutes from now or ten months from now, love him?  Do you think you could kiss him, hold him, and look him in the eye and be completely in love with him?”

Jensen was silent.

“That’s what I thought.  Look, I’m ok, Jay.  I’m ok.  You and me, we’re solid.  I know you love me.  I know you’ll always love me.  And I love you, and I will always love you.  We’re not changing.  We are.  We are a fixture in this world.  We will always be, no matter what happens.  So go.  There is no reason for you to not try this.  The four of us, you, me, Misha, and Vicki will have to sit down one night soon and talk about it.  Set up boundaries and discuss comfort levels and things… we’ll make a night of it.  We’ll get a baby sitter for the kids and we’ll go out.  Or to the other couple’s home.  We’ll have some wine and we’ll discuss.  But for now, you need to go.  You need to find him.  And you need to make this right.  You need to let him know it’s ok.  And then you need to finish the day of shooting.”

Jensen exhaled all jagged like.  

“When you get home, we’ll talk.  And Misha’s going to get home and he and Vicki will talk.  And then tomorrow we can talk about when we’re all going to talk.  But just know.  You and me are strong.  And some silly thing like a non-traditional component to our relationship isn’t going to break us.  It’s ok, Jensen.  It’s ok.”  

Jensen exhaled again, this time it was smooth.  “Are you sure?”

“Are you not?” Danneel teased.

Jensen chuckled under his breath.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.  Now go.”

Jensen nodded.  In the background, he heard JJ wake up.  

“I have to go hun, duty calls.”

“Kiss her for me.”  Jensen smiled.  He was proud of his family.

“Only if you kiss Misha for me.”  Danneel loved teasing him.  She couldn’t help it.

“Go.”  Jensen echoed.  

They hung up the phone and Jensen took a deep breath before turning to go find Misha.  Jared stopped him.  

 

“Dude, what happened?”

“I don’t know, do you know where Misha is?”  Jensen didn’t have time to explain.  Every second he wasn’t with Misha, talking, kissing, whatever, this was getting more complicated.

“Uh, you weren’t just with him?”  Jensen loved him, but sometimes Jared was so short-sighted.  Jensen just looked at him.  “Oh.”  Jared understood his buddy was trying to figure things out.  “Gottcha.  Um, no.  I’d guess his trailer though.  He tore out of set pretty quickly.”  Jared gave Jensen a supportive pat on the shoulder, and Jensen went on his way.

 

When he got to Misha’s trailer, he saw Misha curled on the bed, face down.  He heard him crying.  “Mish?”  Misha didn’t answer.  “Mish, come on.”  Still no response.  “Misha, I kissed you back.  Ok?  I kissed you too.  This isn’t something you did to me.  It’s something we did together.”  Jensen walked in and sat on the bed.  He put a hand on Misha’s back.  Misha slowly turned to face him.  

“I’m so sorry Jensen, I don’t even know what was happening, I don’t know why I did it, I wasn’t even thinking, I wish… God, I’d take it back in an instant if I could, I’m so sorry-” Jensen cut him off in a kiss.  

“I told you.  You didn’t do this to me.  We did this together.  And it’s ok Misha.”  

“But Danneel-”  Misha was completely taken aback.  Especially when Jensen cut him off.  

“Danneel’s fine.  Me and here, we’re solid.  We’re not changing.  We’re a fixture.  You and me, we’re an adventure.  We’re just starting.  Who knows what can or will come from this.”  Jensen smiled.  He sounded just like her.  Used some of her exact language too.  

Misha sat quietly, taking everything in.  He looked up into Jensen’s eyes.  The tears had stopped, but his eyes were still watery.  “Are you sure everything is going to be ok?” he said on a firm exhale.

“It’s going to be fine,” Jensen nodded.  And it was.  “You just need to call Vicki, let her know what’s up.  And then I guess you’ll talk about it when you get home.  You also need to come finish shooting… at least this scene.”

Misha took a breath in, “yeah, shooting… we have to do that.  Ok, wait for me.  Let me just send Vic a quick text.”  

“You sure you don’t want to call her?  This kinda feels like calling material.”

“If I did that, I’d start crying again.  I’m ok.  She and I are a fixture too, you know?”

Jensen did know.  God Misha and Vicki had been through so much.  He laughed and went outside to wait for Misha.

 

_“Jensen and I kissed, I think he wants to do a poly relationship?  I don’t know what’s going on.  We’ll talk at home, or at least after this scene.  I love you.”_  The text was short and sweet.  Almost instantly he got a reply _“Ok.  Wow, the cockles of my heart suddenly feel quite warm.”_  Misha laughed, the comfort of his wife’s joking reply was… more than he could explain.  He was so lucky to have her.  

 

He left the trailer and went to Jensen.  They kissed one last time before walking back to set, hands tangled into each other.  When they got there, no one asked questions.  Everyone was respectful.  They’d tell when they had something to tell.  For now, they had a job to do.  They shot the scene, it was quick.  Went by in just a few takes.  It was one of the best Misha and Jensen had ever done, not even Jared could mess with them.  They were solid.

 


End file.
